User blog:Raylan13/Meet the Admin: Kat ChaosReborn
Wildstar Online will be launching soon, especially for those participating in the head start. The wikia has been experiencing massive growth, both with content and in community numbers. Showcased today is one of the members of the administrative team: Kat ChaosReborn! Check out a quick interview below. If you're interested in becoming an admin eventually yourself, feel free to reach out and start editing! How did you first come to Wikia? I've used Wowwiki here and there over the years, but didn't really get heavily involved until Kim (Pinkachu) started working on the Wildstar Wikia. We've been playing games together for years, and when she asked for some help with the project, the rest, as they say, is history. What is your MMO history? My very first mmo was Wow cut my baby teeth on it you could say. Started in Vanilla WoW and made it through most of the 40 man content. Have since played a wide variety of games and amassed a nice alt collection along the way (you can never have just one). Lord of the Rings, Warhammer, Rift, STOR, City of Hero's, Guild Wars 2,Vanguard,EQ2, Tera, Final Fantasy XIV, The Secret World, and of course Wildstar. How did you become an admin for Wildstar Online? My willingness to learn and share within the community as well as consistently participating and adding to the Wikia. What are your favorite aspects of the game so far? The wide variety of things to do as you're leveling. Questing, exploring, crafting and challenges. Challenges can give you a chance to win a variety of things from materials, gear upgrades, to decorations for your house. Path quests and objectives are mixed in for just the right combination to keep you fully involved. What are you most excited to see when the game launches? 40 man raids (cat herding baby!)I really hadn't consciously noticed how stoked I was until I ran into another Vanilla WoW player and started talking and I rattled off all this really great stuff about Wildstar. I’m excited about everything but I really can't wait to be playing my main character. Looking forward to 40 man Raiding, the many adventures and friends that will be made along the way. What are you most excited about with the wikia community? How friendly everyone is and the willingness to help each other. The exchange of knowledge is endless. If you are looking to learn something new and share something you know, then you've come to the right place. What is your favorite page so far? The main page. The Wildstar Wikia has come so far and the front page really reflects the work of the community of people who have come together to help make that possible. What do you want to say to people new to Wildstar Online Wikia? We started working on this because we're passionate about Wildstar. If you feel the same way too, join the community! Anyone can contribute to the wikia and the information that needs to be added is endless. If you have any questions feel free to ask in chat or any of the Administrators on their talk page. Anything else you want to add? See you all in Wildstar! ---- Big thanks to Kat ChaosReborn for answering our questions! Got some of your own? Want to learn more? Hop in on the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:News